


Get Out

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Before Tej picks Ramsey up for their date, he has to face her family first.





	Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tej getting hassled by Ramsey's aunt/quasi-sister, uncle and nan, when he turns up at the house to pick her up for a date? And Dad is like "i drove with this kid he's good now back off" and Bee is like "have fun" and slips Ramsey Deckard's credit card.

"Feel like a cuppa, Tej?" Magdalene said, forcing a smile as she leaned against the kitchen doorjamb, clutching a mug and her coat. "Ramsey's upstairs getting dressed; she'll be down in a minute. She comes back with any scratches and I'll be knocking on your door tomorrow."

"I'm good, thank you," Tej said, scratching his neck awkwardly. He'd told Ramsey he'd pick her up instead of meeting at the pub; now he understood why she'd insisted on the latter. This was turning into one hell of a date.

He shifted his gaze to Owen momentarily, expecting the worst, or some chiding don't mess with my niece talk. He'd known since the _incident_ about Ramsey's family, and been hoping to permanently avoid the first meeting after she'd confided in him. "How you, uh, feelin' after you got out?"

"Better," Owen said. Most of the scarring on his chest was covered by his polo, the rest was just visible between the unbuttoned collar of his jacket. He tilted his head back, flinched at the sharp pain that suddenly stabbed through his face from his most recent skin graft, and looked up. "Ramsey, you're not meant to keep people waiting you know!"

* * *

"So he says," Elizabeth muttered, spinning the desk chair with her feet as Ramsey tugged on her boots. "Been keeping the reaper waiting for five years."

She swallowed a laugh and looked towards the door. If Tej were anyone else, she would've been concerned that he wouldn't be able to protect himself — but he could, and was more than capable. "Nan's not gonna thrash Tej, is she?"

"She might slap him, but Nan ain't really the violent type. Granddad was the one who passed all those genes down." White lies wouldn't hurt anyone, right? Magdalene usually got other people to deal with the violent aspects of her business, such as her sons and daughter. Elizabeth slid a card from her pocket and held it out to Ramsey. "Nicked it from your dad's wallet. Pin is two two one five. Stuff the pub, go somewhere fancy. You want my car?"

"Tej has it covered."

"Course he does. Bet that safe heist he pulled paid well."

"Well it was about twelve and a half million each after the split," Tej said, knocking on the doorjamb of Ramsey's room. She looked gorgeous. Shitkickers, hip hugging denim jeans, a mauve long sleeve boat neck shirt, and the most beautiful eyes and loose afro he'd ever seen. "You ready to go?"

"I think so." Ramsey held up the black credit card with the name 'Lee Brant' on it. "Drinks are on me."

"I thought we agreed I was gonna pay for this one."

"I figured we could hit the race track after dinner too," Ramsey added, pocketing the card. Money did open doors, and part of her felt obligated to make it up to him for the interrogation Tej would've received downstairs. "Ask anyone, I'm the fastest driver in the estate."

He grinned. "Oh, you on."

* * *

"And I told _you_ the bloke is fine. I drove with him, he won't let anything happen to her, Mum," Deckard said. "Parker's decent."

"She's my granddaughter alright? I just wanna know she's not gonna turn out like her bloody father." Magdalene jabbed him in the chest. "Gettin' herself shot at and kidnapped — it's too much. You're the one whose fault it is she was on that bus in the first place."

"Ixnay on the Jakande, Mum," Owen muttered, coughing into his fist as Ramsey walked down the stairs with Tej behind her.

"You look lovely, darling," Magdalene smiled. "Don't you think so, son?"

"Yeah," Deckard muttered, glancing at Ramsey. He patted his back pocket for his keys and frowned. _Wallet's missing. Shit._ "Have fun. Don't get yourself locked up."

The two smirked at each other and headed for the front door. "Oh we will."


End file.
